


White Future

by DawnHero



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnHero/pseuds/DawnHero
Summary: When chat noir finds out that his father is hawkmoth he feels betrayed and turns into the aukama chat Blanc he steals hawkmoth's miraculous and goes after Paris to become its king but what's a king without a queen he asks ladybug to join him but she refuses. With the help of Rena Rouge, Queen Bee and Carapace, she's able to take the chat noir ring from him thus weakening him. But chat Blanc goes after her to get the ring back, ladybug then decides that in order to keep everyone she loves safe she'll have to leave Paris. She returns the ring to master fu and as well she leaves him to protect something very important to her or should we say someone...... her daughter Emma. But what will happen when chat Blanc returns to Paris years later who will protect Paris now?
Relationships: Chat Blanc/Chat Noir (Miraculous Ladybug), Kwami(s) (Miraculous Ladybug) & Other(s), Nooroo/Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Wayzz (Miraculous Ladybug) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

(First-person point of view)

As I ran through the streets of Paris my kwami Plagg peeks his head out of my bag "kid what's the rush" he asked a bit annoyed "sorry Plagg but you know today's my birthday and well I have to get home to see if the package arrived yet". Every year on my birthday a package from my mother (who I've never met) arrives. As I make my way inside the house I'm greeted by Wayzz master fu's kwami "welcome home Emma there was a package address to you that came it's up in your room" " thanks Wayzz" I made my way to my room and opened the door I saw that what Wayzz said was true the package was on the counter. It was in a small cube shape that was wrapped in black paper and had a red ribbon on all sides as well as a red bow on top. "What are you waiting for open it," Plagg said a bit antsy 'I guess he's curious about what she sent me this year to silently thought to myself. So I opened the package and inside was a little round thing that looked like a jewelry box but when I took it out I felt like there was something on the bottom of it, when I turned it upside down I saw that there was one of those things that they put on music boxes to make them play. So I winded it when the music started the top of the box opened and out came a little figure of a black cat with a ladybug on its nose "hay M look there's a letter in here for you". Plagg said while handing me the letter, it reads 'Dear Emma how are you, today you turn 15 congrats it's hard to believe how old you've gotten I hope you like your gift I had it made just for you. I'm afraid this year I won't be able to be with you for your birthday again I'm sorry but remember you are always in my heart love mom'. " I guess I shouldn't be so surprised she never comes but yet I still hope" I say with tears in my eyes " kid don't cry please I hate seeing you like this" Plagg was floating in front of me " I know Plagg it's just that she always does this she never comes home not even for Christmas or my birthday but she never forgets to send me a gift on ether days so I'm confused " " I'm sure your overthinking this oh I still have to give you my gift wait here " he then flew off. I put the music box as well as the letter on the nightstand I had in my room and throw the box in my garbage can but kept the ribbon, after all, it's too pretty to throw away. I then saw Plagg come through the door with a slice of Camembert " happy birthday Emma" he said while extending it out to me, I took it " thanks Plagg you always know how to cheer me up" I then put the piece of cheese in my mouth and ate it.

(Third person point of view)

Some were in Paris " what do you mean they chose someone else's designs" a girl with short brown hair yelled into her phone "you said that they chose my designs" ' I'm sorry but some last-minute decisions were made..... huh ok then listen I have to go I have to help decorate for the fashion show, again I'm sorry ' the man on the other line then hung up. The woman then went to the park bench that was in front of her and sat down " I can't believe this and I worked so hard for them and they do this to me." " Poor girl your right this isn't fair" a man now standing in front of her said the women looked up to see a blond man in leather suit, mask, cat ears and tail all the color white he also had a brooch that resembled a butterfly as she looked into his eyes she saw that they were they were yellow and reminded her of a cats eyes she then noticed that he had an evil smirk on his face " who.....who are you and what do you want" the woman asked with fear written on her face "my name is Chat Blanc and I can give you what you want " at hearing this a spark of hope was lit inside of her "really, how" she asked "simple" he said then a white butterfly landed on the palm of his and with the other covered it when he took his hand off the butterfly was now black " go my aukama and help this poor girl " the aukama landed on the sketchbook she was holding a black substance covered her and then when it disappeared it revealed the woman but this time her hair was dark purple and she wore a black and purple suit and black heels "from now on you will be known as designer and will be able to create clothes that you can put on people and make them your slaves but in exchanges for this power I need you to capture ladybug and bring her to me " "yes chat Blanc". 'now all I need to do is get the chat noir ring no doubt ladybug gave it to master fu' he thought. Chat Blanc then left the park and started making his way to the old man's house.

"Emma can you come down here please" master fu yelled from the kitchen Emma's attention was then taken away from her mother's gift "sure thing" she yelled back she got up from her bed and put the music box on the night stand again. She made her way down the stairs and to the kitchen and was met with confetti "happy birthday Emma " Plagg, Wayzz and master fu all cheered at once. Emma then saw that the kitchen was decorated with balloons streamers and there was a banner that said ' Happy 15th birthday Emma' she then noticed the chocolate cake on the table. "Ooh master fu, Plagg, Wayzz you shouldn't have, " Emma said while hugging master fu "hay kid are gonna keep hugging him or what " Plagg said interrupting the little moment " good grief Plagg are you mad because you didn't get a hug, " Emma said teasing the little kwami. They then went to the and sat at the table, Wayzz lit the candles, then he sat down and said " make a wish Emma " right before she blows them out master fu called out " wait !" Emma looked up and saw that he a box with black ribbon tied to it " here happy birthday" he handed it to her, she opened it and saw that inside was a white ring "what's this" she asked "it's a very special ring" master fu said, Emma just looked at him with a stare that said ' how so?' "One day you'll see...alright its time for you to blow out your candles " with that said Emma made a wish and blow out the candles. Master fu then cut four slices of cake and handed one to each of them, right before he could take a bite out of his slice the doorbell rang " I'll get it" he said and got up from the table closed the kitchen door and went to the front door. He opened it and said "yes how can I help you" " it's been so long great guardian of the miraculous's " the master knew that voice any were "chat Blanc what are you doing here," the master said with anger. "Oh come now you know perfectly why I'm here" "you want the chat noir ring, am I correct " Blanc just smirked at the master's comment, shoved the old man out of the way and went to the living room "so where is it or do I have to use my cataclysm to tear this place". " you won't find it here I gave it to someone else" 'this is bad I can't let him get to Emma' master fu thought with worry. "Then who did you give it to" when the master did answer chat Blanc grabbed him by the shirt and brought him up to eye level "I'll ask you again who.did.you.give.it.to" again he didn't answer "don't play with me, old man. I have ways of getting what I want and I don't think you want to know what they are" master fu finally spoke "I don't care what you do to me I won't ever tell you, besides do you really think this is what she'd want, do you think she'll come back to you if you do this "Blanc knew who he was talking about "it doesn't matter after all soon she'll be at my feet beginning for forgiveness and I'll give it to her.....but not before I punish her a bit" he said with an evil look in his eyes

Back in the kitchen Emma was getting worried on why master fu was talking so long " hay Wayzz can you go see what's taking the master so long " she asked the little kwami "ok course" he said and left the kitchen as he crossed the corner he heard voices coming from the living room. As he got to the living room he hid when he saw chat Blanc " enough small talk who has the ring or do I have to beat it out of you" chat Blanc said getting impatient 'I must get Emma out of here who knows what he'll do to her' wayzz thought as he hurry back to the kitchen " well ways what's talking the master so long " Emma asked as she saw him come back " it's nothing he's just um talking to someone " " oh ok" with Emma buying the lie that he just made up the turtle kwami flew over to plagg who was now eating some Camembert and whispered in his ear "we have a problem chat Blanc is here" hearing this plagg choked on the piece of cheese he was eating "we have to get Emma out of the house then" plagg said in a stern voice " I know listen while I stay here and try to help the master you get her somewhere safe and don't come back until I come and find you" wayzz said "on it" plagg replied. "Hey Emma I'm all out of Camembert can we go buy some" " sure thing just let me go tell master fu" Emma said making her way to the kitchen door "don't worry I'll tell he" Wayzz said trying to make sure she doesn't get to the living room "well ok then just let me get my bag" Emma said opening the kitchen door 'no she has to go past the living room to get her bag' Wayzz thought " no I'll get it " Wayzz said and then left to get it before Emma could leave the kitchen "it's almost like you don't want me to see something" Emma said getting suspicious "no it's not that it's just that it's your birthday and we want you to feel special" Plagg said which wasn't a complete lie, that's when Wayzz came back with Emma's bag. Emma and Plagg then left throw the back door and that's when Wayzz heard a crash coming from the living room so he rushed over and saw his master on the floor on top of a pile of wood that used to be a chair unconscious "MASTER " he yelled and tried to rush over to his side but was grabbed by chat Blanc " hello Wayzz it's so good to see you again" chat Blanc said squeezing him. "What have you done to my master" Wayzz said barley being able to breathe Blanc noticed and loosened his grip and said "relaxes he's just unconscious after all I need him to tell me who the new owner of the chat noir ring is....but now that you're here how about I make a deal with you if you tell me who has the ring and where I can find him I'll leave the too of you alone from now on" Wayzz just glared at I'm " lies I know you will never keep your word " Wayzz said spitting at him. Chat Blanc then throw the turtle kwami to a was, at collated with it became to week to move and fell to the floor "it was a waste of time to come here" then a light purple butterfly-shaped image appeared on his face "designer I need you to also capture chat noir" 'WHAT but that wasn't part of the deal' she telepathically said "don't argue with me or else I'll take away your powers" chat Blanc said giving the girl a bit of pain 'AH ok ok I'll capture this chat noir' " good you'd better not disobey me again" with that said the butterfly image diapered and chat blanc left the house. Wayzz had heard most of the conversation 'Plagg I hope you get both Emma and ring somewhere safe if not we're all doomed ' he thought before he became unconscious.

(First-person point of view)

Plagg and I had just left the house when I heard something that sounded like a crash "hay Plagg did you hear that" Plagg popped his head out of my bag and said, "I didn't hear anything". 'Huh guess it was just my imagination' I thought, then I noticed that Plagg looked a little worried "Plagg you ok" I asked he looked up and said " I'm just worried that if we don't hurry there might not be anymore Camembert at the store" I just laughed. As I walked through the streets I noticed that they were deserted " hay Palgg do you notice something weird" he popped his head out and said, "like what?" "Like we're the only ones out here" he looked around while saying "your right...maybe there's something big going on somewhere" "maybe but still....". I kept on walking when someone called out to me "you there what do think your doing, why aren't you with the others" I turned around and saw a woman on top a car dressed in the strangest clothes " umm are you talking to me" she looked surprised "I didn't order you to talk...wait what are you wearing" I looked at my clothes to see if there was something wrong with them "my..clothes" I said. "I must have missed one well no matter. TIME TO LOOK-" then a butterfly image appeared on her face "WHAT but that wasn't part of the deal" 'who is she talking to' I thought "AH ok ok I'll capture this chat noir". I just stood there confused "pst kid we have to get kid we have to get out of here" before I could say anything I see something purple out of the corner of my

come at me, so I jumped to my left and landed on my stomach 'WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT' I yelled in my thoughts "darn I missed oh well I won't miss again" she pointed at me and some purple light was coming out of it, I had no idea what was going on but my instance told me to run so I did. When she saw what I was doing she ran after me "HOLD STILL" she screamed then she must have gotten close enough because I felt someone pull me by my ponytail 'why did I decided to keep my hair long "lets see you escape now sweetie" again she pointed her finger at me and was about to blast me when Plagg came out my bag and smashed into the woman's face she let go of me. I took the opportunity to run, luckily me and Plagg had ducked into an alley before she saw us" are you alright" he asked floating next to me I nodded my head "I'm glad but still this is bad she must have most if not all of Paris under her spell" he said I knew by the way he was talking that he knew what was going on and I had had enough of being the only one out of both of us that had no idea what was going on "ok Plagg just what is going on" he looked at me for a moment and said "(sigh) I guess one way or another you'd have to find out.....ok then I going to explain everything to you but you might want to sit down because there's a lot to take in ok" so I sat and let him explain to me what was going on.

......to be continued


	2. The new chat noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new chat noir makes her big daybed and battles the akuma, she also meet the villages Chat Blanc but the young hero can't help but feel like she's seen him before.

(First-person point of view)  
Plagg then started telling me everything "ok so the thing that attacked you is called aukama what that is when a person has negative emotions a black butterfly comes and entres an object that person has on them if it's broken the butterfly comes out and the person goes back to normal with no memory of what happened. Keeping up so far" I nodded letting him know to keep going, he started again "ok so it's up to you to stop them" "wait I got most of what you said but why me what can do I don't even have freaky powers like the person that attached use" he just smiled at me and said "that's where you're wrong do you have the ring you get for your today on you" I showed him my the ring that was on my left hand "good now hears wear I need you to pay close attention that ring holds a lot of power with it you can turn into the superhero chat noir who has the power distraction. What I mean by that is that you can use cataclysm to destroy anything you touch but you can only use it once and once you use it you'll only have 5 minutes before you change back. Lastly, you can transform by saying claws out then I go into the ring and when I'm in there I can't help you you'll be on your own.....ok so ready to transform?" I looked at him and said "are you crazy I can't do this what if I fail and let everyone down" "would you rather try and fail or not try at all besides I now you won't fail" I look at him for a second and thought about it I then made my decision "Plagg claws out!" "That's my girl," he said before he vanished into my ring the ring turned black with a green paw print in the middle. My transformation started and by the end of it, I was in a leather suit, cat ears, tail, and mask all black. I felt like there was something on the side of my hip when I looked to the side I saw that it was a baton I grabbed it and when I pressed on the middle it got longer " whoa!!" I yelled and dropped it when it hit the ground it went back to its original size "I guess this is what I'll use to fight" I said to myself. I picked it up and put it back in its original place 'I need to see where I can find the aukama' luckily there was a fire escape on the side of one of the buildings in the alley so I climbed it till I reached the roof. I leaped from building to building and stopped when I saw a crowd of people and in the middle of them was that women from earlier, I got closer without being seen and heard what they were saying "listen all of you I need you to find ladybug and chat noir and bring them to me. That's when I decided to let my presence be known "well you don't have look because I'm right here" she looked up and said "who are you" I smiled and jumped down "I'm Chat Noir and you are" I asked "Designer, if you are chat noir then you're coming with me" I grabbed my baton from my side and extended it long enough so I can fight "no I don't think so" with my staff in one hand I got in a fighting position reading for anything she throws my way. "Slaves attack and bring her to me" suddenly literally everyone in Paris came towards me "ok so this is going to be harder then I thought,". I started fighting them off as best as I could trying not to hurt them, that's when things got too hard so I used my baton to lift myself onto a nearby building. "Running away little kitty" designer said from afar "no I'm just coming up with a new plan" and then I left.  
(Third person point of view)   
The butterfly image appeared on designer's face again 'what do you think you doing you were supposed to capture her' chat Blanc yelled at her "don't worry she won't get away I have the entire city under my control she can't hide forever" she said calmly 'I don't care so much for her but make sure you get her miraculous that's what I need and don't forget get to bring me ladybug' chat blanc said less angry "why not just get ladybug's miraculous as well wouldn't that be easier" she said 'no ladybug has bin at this for years she won't be so easy to defeat it's better that you capture her besides I want to see the look on her face when she knows that she's lost' chat said and the butterfly image disappeared

On top the Eiffel Tower chat noir hides while designer's mindless slaves search for her 'this is bad how am I supposed to stop designer if all of Paris is looking for me......wait what if just pretend to be a mindless slave' she thought "but how do I turn back? I said claws out to transform what do I say to de transform it'd be ironic if I said claws in and turn back" Emma said not noticing that she was back in her normal clothes "well then this must not be ironic then" Plagg said in a sarcastic tone hearing him Emma jumped "Plagg!! I can't believe that worked" she said Plagg just rolled his eyes and said "so what now? You need to get back down there" "I know don't worry I have a plan" Emma said very confidently "by the way did you see anything that could have the aukama inside it" Plagg asked "now that you mention it she was holding some kind of book and it looked like she didn't want to let go of" "the. That's what we need to destroy" Emma nodded. Plagg then went back inside of Emma's bag, she made her way down the tower and when she got to the bottom she pretended to be a mindless slave, finally after wondering around the city found designer "you did you find chat noir speak" she ordered "Eiffel Tower" Emma Reyes her best to sound mindless and it seemed to work because designer just smiled "good go back I'll order the others to get there"Emma started to move away from her and when she was far enough she transformed back into chat noir "ok now all I need to do is wait" and in no time everyone arrived at the tower. Chat noir sees that Designer has her back to her, chat noir reaches for the book and grabs it. Chat noir jumps back before Designer can grab the book back "give me that chat noir" "sorry but it's not going to happen, cataclysm!!" She lifts her left hand and touches the book and it turns to ash then a black butterfly comes out and Designer turned back to her normal self "where am I ?" She asked.

(First person point of view)  
As I watched everyone go back to normal someone called out to me "miss cat lady" I turned my head to the person and I couldn't believe my eyes there stood the most famous newspaper reported in Paris "hi I'm Alya a news reporter I have a few questions for you" right at that moment I thought I was dreaming I can't believe she was actually talking to me "um su-sure" I can't believe I stuttered. "Ok to start off what's your name and are you here to protect Paris" she said ready to write down what I say "my name's chat noir and-" before I could say anything someone cut me off "CHAT NOIR" I looked up and on top a building was guy dressed in a white suit that resembled mine. But his eyes I feel as if I've seen them before, " who are you!!" I said "I am Chat Blanc" 'chat Blanc that name sounds familiar.... wait designer said his name so this is the person that turned her into an aukama."chat noir you've put all of Paris in danger long enough I demand that you hand over your miraculous to me" he said I then noticed that everyone was looking at me waiting to see what I would do, 'I don't know why chat Blanc wants my miraculous but I feel like he might use it for evil' I thought and started clapping my hands while walking closer to the building he was on "nice try chat blanc but let's not reverse the rules here if it weren't for you that innocent girl wouldn't have turned into an aukama. " I then turned around and said "All of Paris remember my name we'll because I promise that no matter who wants to harm you I chat noir will be here to protect you all of you" everyone started cheering for me. Then my ring started flashing I only had two paws left so before I turned back I turned around and said to chat Blanc "and you chat Blanc one day I will stop you and you'll be hanging me your miraculous. Cat you later" I laugh at my pun and left.

(Third person point of view)  
The black butterfly was fly through the city when something caught it "bye-bye little butterfly" a woman dressed in an outfit that resembled a ladybug said "and good job chat noir" she then throw the yo-yo she has in her hands and swung away.

" 'I chat noir will be here to protect you all of you' there you have it folks our new garden angle now let's go to the mayor" the tv was turned off, a bland man stood up and walked over to a picture that showed him standing behind a woman sitting in a rocking chair, both of them were smiling down at the dark-haired, green-eyed baby that was in the woman's arms. The blonde man went and sat back down on the couch with the picture and said "Marinette why did you leave me" he then looked down and touched the image of the baby's face "oh Emma how much I miss you but don't worry once I find mommy I'll come for you and then the three of us can be a happy family again" the man smiled evilly "but this time we will rule all of Paris" the man started laughing evilly. He put the photo back where it was and walked away.

......to be continued

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic, I originally wrote it on Wattpad. I hope that you all like this chapter I'll try to upload every week but I do have school and other fanfics to write so no promises. Well see you next week.


End file.
